


Light, Darkness, and other Misfortunes

by Allatom



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allatom/pseuds/Allatom
Summary: Sora is just a regular guy at Destiny Islands. I mean, he even chose to start college at the same place. However, a part of him has always wanted to venture out of his own borders. Well, after some crazy shit, dude gets what he wishes! Not only does he get to leave the islands... he's somehow the chosen one? The one that's suppose to save all the worlds from the darkness? Yeah, he doesn't get much of it either! Follow Sora on his journey of crazy antics, awkward love stories, and most of all, self-growth!





	1. Disruption on the Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this read! Please leave comments down below for suggestions/critics/or even kudos! Thanks so much!

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.BEEP.

 

“Ahhh, fuck. Is it already time,” Sora moans as he gets up from his cot. He rubs his temples in frustration as his alarm continues to beep. He eventually hits the off button before entering the bathroom. 

As he begins to brush his teeth, he catches his reflection in the mirror. Same brown, spiky hair. Big blue eyes. Toothy grin. _Even though I am older… nothing’s really changed I guess._

“Ahh. Can’t believe today I’m a college kid!” Sora announces to his empty room. Sora chuckles, remembering how ridiculous it is to ‘announce’ things in his house. After all, he’s been living alone nearly his whole… life. 

He checks the time. _Hm, 8 AM? Well, class starts at 9:30. Better start getting ready now_. 

After a couple minutes, Sora manages to put on an outfit:White shirt, red pants, yellow/black sneakers, and a crown chain. It wasn’t the best of clothes, but it wasn’t the worst. Even though he was starting a new chapter in his life, he was still in the same place: Destiny Islands. With his university on the island, he virtually knew everyone going there. No one really leaves the island anyway. A part of Sora always wanted to go beyond his island’s borders. But he knew deep down he couldn’t leave this place. It was his home. 

Noticing the time, Sora quickly went downstairs to grab his backpack and skateboard. _Shit. How could I almost forget?_ Sora ran back upstairs and into the attic. Usually most attics are dark and dusty. However, Sora’s attic was different. Not only was clean and pristine, it was also bright. There wasn’t much furniture in the space except for a table in the middle. Siting on top of the table were two photo frames. One photo frame depicted a man that looked just like Sora, except a bit older. A smile decorated his face. The other frame was of a woman. Her eyes were a deep shade a blue and her hair was almost crisp white. She was smiling in her photo as well, however, her’s was a bit softer than the man next to her. Sora sat before them and bowed his head towards them. 

“Hey mom. Hey dad. I’ll be starting college today… I don’t know why but I’m feeling a bit nervous… I hope you’re having a lot of fun in heaven. I think about you guys everyday. Ok, got to go now. I hope to become someone that you’re proud of,” Sora says with a sad smile. He makes a quick prayer before heading back down. 

 

***

“Woo. Made it in time. Ok, gotta find my first class, Times in Darkness 101 in the Seashore building. Shit, where is it?” Sora mumbles to himself as he walks aimlessly around campus. He checks his watch and notices it’s 9:20. _CRAP I can’t be late to my first class!_

“Ayo, Sora man! Wassup?” Sora could feel his heart settle back into place. 

“Wakka! Man, please tell me your in my-“

“Times in Darkness 101? Ya man! Let’s head in, we’re gonna be late!” Sora couldn’t help but smile at his friend. _Thank god I decided to stay on the island!_

“Yeah, yeah. You know your way?”

“Of course! It’s not like the only thing on my mind is volleyball. Ok, it is, but my friends go here too so I kinda know the place,” Wakka says as he flashes Sora a smile. The two quickly head off towards their class, making sure to catch up while they’re on their way.

“So man, how was your summer? Play any volleyball?” 

“Nah man, not as much as you anyway. Just stayed him. Read a little. The usual,” replies Sora. 

“Ahh man. I wish you parited! We had some sick parties at the beach. I know Selphie was missing you, “ Wakka says with a wink.

“Dude, you know I’m not interested in anyone. Besides, we’ve all been together since we were in diapers. Kinda hard to be romantic with someone who’s kinda like family.”

“Allllright man, we get it. That just means more girls for Wakka!”

“Hey man, I think we’re here! Let’s get in quick!”

The two guys manage to sneak in through the back door and quickly found some seats near the aisle. Luckily for them, the teacher was not there, meaning that they were in the clear. 

“So man, how’s home treating you? You know you’re always welcome at my place! Plus, my ma really misses ya! She thinks you’re a good influence on me anyways,” Wakka says with a laugh. 

“Ahh don’t worry about me. Everything’s good! And thanks for the offer man. Really,” Sora replies back with a grin. Wakka smiles back, knowing that he did what he could. 

Although Sora has an inviting personality, he rarely asks for help. Especially after the death of his parents, Sora never talks to anyone about his problems. It’s not like he doesn’t trust anyone. It’s just that he doesn’t want to bother anyone. 

Before Sora could ask Wakka more questions, the door to the lecture hall suddenly opened. A man in a dark cloak enters the room. His appearance alone was enough to cause everyone to become silent. Whispers fill the room. 

“Who’s that?”

“He doesn’t seem local.”

“Dude it’s like super hot here, how the fuck is he wearing that shit?”

Sora’s heart started to race. Something just didn’t feel right… 

“Hey man, who is that,” whispers Wakka. It was the first time that Sora saw his friend become so speechless. Before he could think of a response, the man in the cloak disrupted the tension.

“Hello students… Or should I say… victims?” 


	2. What do you mean.. The Chosen One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, college can be rough, but Sora wasn't expecting this shit at all! Who's this strange man in the cloak? Why is he specifically in Sora's class? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like where this is going.. I couldn't really think of doing an AU because I just love the Kingdom Hearts' Universe so much! Who else is still waiting on KHIII? I can't wait for it come out... even thought I do not own a PS4! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The man’s cryptic words left the room silent.

“Hmm, maybe all of you will feel better if I… showed my face,” he says with an eery tone. With one swift movement, the man removes the hood covering his face. 

Beneath the hood was something no one was expecting. Silver fox hair. Brown skin. Piercing, yellow eyes. 

“Oh god,” Sora whispers. The man in the cloak slowly turns, and starts to walk towards Sora. Sora’s heart starts to race. _Wait… is this man walking towards me?_

_Yes Sora. I am walking towards you_.

Sora eyes start to widen. _Wait… did I just hear something?_

_Yes. You did. I am so glad to have finally found you, Sora_.

Sora couldn’t believe it. He starts to pinch himself, and to his dismay, what was happening before him was a complete reality. He starts to get up, but surprisingly, his body fails to respond.

_Why can’t I… move?_

_Oh, I just casted a little spell on you. Well, I casted a spell on everyone, but I did something a little special to you._

_What do you mean something special?_

“Well, I put a time spell on everyone, so that I wouldn’t have to deal with any panic. Human’s are so annoying. But you. Well, you’re different. You see Sora… I need you. You’re a very important person to… me,” The young man says as he approaches closer to Sora. Helpless, Sora starts to squirm in his seat.

“Aw, Sora. How cute. But, you’re in no position to go against me. Don’t worry… I don’t bite. I just wanted to… get to know you a little.”

“Get… the fuck… away… from me,” Sora hisses at the stranger. _God, I knew my first day was going to be different… but I didn’t know it’d be this different._

“Oh, your days here at Destiny Islands… are over. I can’t wait to take you back… and make you serve me,” the man says with a grin. He licks his lips at Sora, causing Sora to feel even more uncomfortable. 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Fuck, how can I-_

“Oh Sora, boy. Don’t you know I can read your thoughts? There’s no way in hell you can get out of this, _trust_ me. Now, just be a good boy. Hopefully you’ll behave more, unlike Nao and Ai,” the man says with disgust. Sora’s face becomes white. His body stops to function.

“H-h-h-h-ow do you know my-“

“Oh, how do I know them? Oh, do you still not know the truth? I thought this day couldn’t get any better!”

At this moment, the man was only standing a few inches away from Sora. He leans down, with face only a couple of centimeters away from Sora’s.

“Your parents you know… they didn’t die in a car crash. You see… their blood… well… it’s actually on my hands,” the man whispers into Sora’s ear. 

“W-w-what-“

“But, I won’t kill you. Well… not yet anyway. You see, you’re important Sora… If only your parents were willing to give you to me back then… But, they were trying to be brave, trying to be _heroes_. I find that type of honesty… disgusting,” the man cackles. 

“P-p-p-lease, just… let me… go,” Sora stutters. His eyes start to glaze over. _Is this… another… spell…? Why do I feel so… weak?_

“Ah, don’t worry Sora. You’re just going to sleep. I’m really not in the mood to deal with a whiny kid at the moment. I just wanted you to awake long enough to see my face, that’s all. Now, now. Come to me Sora. Let’s go back… I hope you like your new home.” Sora could no longer feel his body anymore. It was as if he was floating in space. 

_I guess this is… it… Sorry… mom…. Sorry… dad…._

“HEY! GET YOUR -quack- HANDS OFF OF HIM!”

“Hyuk! Yeah! Get your paws off of him!”

The young man stops in place. He slowly turns around to come face to face with a duck and a dog. 

“Oh god. Really, guys. I don’t have time for your nonsense today,” the man says tiredly.

“Stopga!” quacks the duck. Sora couldn’t believe his eyes. _Is that a fuckin.. duck and dog? Are they wearing… armor? Is that a wand? God, how is this not a dream..._

“Oh, you really think your spells could get me? HA! I’ll roast your fucking face today, you damn duck,” the man says with a hearty laugh. He quickly disarms the spell and runs towards the duck with inhuman speed. The duck quickly shouts out another spell and a barrier forms around him. The cloaked man begins to throw spell after spell, laughing the whole time through.

“Ha, I guess you have gotten better you sad excuse for a bird. But, I know you’re tired!” 

“Ahh, but -quack- you’re still as gullible as ever Xehanort!”

“What?” The man looks behind him to see a mouse disarming the spell on Sora. His face construes into a mixture of anger and hatred. 

“Well, well. Mickey Mouse. You really thought you had me, didn’t you?”

“Oh ho! Xehanort, you won’t get away with this! Goofy, come quick!” The mouse throws Sora across the room to the dog. Successfully, Goofy catches him and starts to make a run for the door. Donald manages to escape his own battle and follows Goofy as well. 

“Oh, don’t think you can-“

“Oh no Xehanort. You’re dealing with me. Zero Graviga!”

“Hmph. Fuck, how are you still this strong… Find you fucking mouse. You wanna take me on?”

“Ho, ho! Gladly!”

***

“Hyuk! Donald! Do you know you where the gummi ship is?” Goofy yells as he exits the school building.

“Of course! There, there! Let’s get in! Quick!” The duck quacks back. Sora eyes starts to open.

“Huh… where.. am I?” As he starts to get a hold of his surroundings, he realizes that he’s on someone’s back… _Wait, is this…_

“Don’t worry Sora! We’re almost at the ship!”

“Wait, what-“

“Goofy, -quack- we’re here! Let’s GO!” On cue, Goofy throws Sora, and then himself, into an oddly shaped ship. Donald follows inside and, within seconds, the ships flies off into space.

Sora rubs in head, wincing at the pain as he gets up from the floor.

“Hey, I don’t know what your deal is… but I’m just assuming that I’m really high right now. Ok, I don’t do drugs. But… everything that has happened so far seems pretty fucking weird so…” 

“Nope, hyuk. It’s real!” The dog says with certainty. 

“Yea! -quacks- That’s why the king got us here to save you!” 

“Fine fine. Can someone just tell me what the fuck is going on,” Sora says with frustration.

“You’re the chosen one!” The two strangers say in unison.

“Chosen… one?”

“Yeah. hyuck! You’re suppose to save the world from the heartless!” 

“But first you need to go to train for it. Can’t save the world when -quack- you don’t know anything!” 

“Wait, what? I’m just a regular guy. I just started college. I literally eat cereal with milk. I’m the definition of a normal dude!’ Sora exclaims. _Ok I don''t care that the pinching method didn't work!_ _This has to be a dream. Yeah, maybe if I just close my eyes this duck and this dog will just disappear_.

“No! The King says that you’re the chosen one! That you’re suppose to save everyone from the darkness!” The duck quacks back at him. 

“Look, guys. I’m normal. Maybe your king got it all wrong,” Sora says dismissively.

“Hyuck, haven’t you always felt a little different though Sora? Like you don’t belong here? That you’re meant for different things?” The dog implores the youth. His questions stop Sora’s unkind attitude.

“I mean… I always felt that I was bit different from everyone on the island.. but not that different,” Sora says softly. 

“Look, you saw what happened today -quack- how about you just come to the castle, talk to the King, and see how you feel?” The duck says to Sora with a positive tone. 

Sora couldn’t help but feel a little curious. I mean, what happened today was definitely something weird and unheard of. And, deep down, a part of him felt that he should explore this idea of being… different. He could almost hear his mom’s words: _Dear, if you don’t try… How will you ever know?_

“Fine. I’ll talk to this King or whatever,” Sora sighs. Suddenly, the duck and the dog jump on him and start to laugh.

“Hyuck! I’m so glad! Don’t worry Sora, you’ll get it!”

“Yes! I hope the King is happy -quack- !” 

Sora couldn’t help but laugh with them. 

_Maybe I’ll find out what I’m looking for… Maybe I’ll find out what really happened to you Mom and Dad… Please… Keep watching over me!_

**Author's Note:**

> **Do not own this franchise** Hey guys! This will be my first fanfic of Kingdom Hearts on this site! Please enjoy and give any helpful tips or comments! This work will mainly be for fun so somethings may be OCC/not canon! I'm just kinda going with the flow but mainly using my own thoughts/the game for inspiration!


End file.
